


В небесах свободы не жди, если только ты не птица

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (низкий рейтинг) [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (низкий рейтинг) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	В небесах свободы не жди, если только ты не птица

<[](https://ibb.co/c1VPDkW)


End file.
